


Flores

by lightless13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, angsty, eruri - Freeform, pero nadie muere, yeys!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless13/pseuds/lightless13
Summary: Levi sufre de la enfermedad de hanahaki, pero Erwin sabe cómo curarlo.





	Flores

—¿Hanahaki?

Erwin rio bajo, con la boca cerrada. Los demás, no obstante, permanecieron serios.

—¿Y al menos puedo saber quién es el responsable?

Seguía sonriendo, pero la boca formó una pálida línea cuando Hanji se le quedó mirando, muda.

Erwin paseó su vista entre los presentes, primero Hanji que apretaba sus puños, después Jean con la cabeza agachada y finalmente Armin, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lo pensó un momento, ahora en serio, pero a pesar de encontrarse a sí mismo _aceptando_ que Levi tuviera la enfermedad de hanahaki no podía aceptar que el causante fuera él.

Bien, pensándolo detenidamente, alguien como Levi era precisamente una buena víctima de la enfermedad de hanahaki: siempre calmado, siempre reservado, siempre con las emociones contenidas a menos que fuera la rabia —y ésta sólo mostrada frente a titanes, frente a enemigos—. Claro que iba a ser alguien como Levi, tan guardado de sí mismo, quien empezara a vomitar flores.

¿Y había algo más irónico? Alguien como Levi, parco Levi, Levi sin necesidades, Levi gris, tosiendo flores de colores por toda la barraca.

No pudo evitarlo y volvió a sonreír. Acomodó la chamarra de su uniforme y sin decir otra palabra salió de su oficina y caminó hasta la habitación de Levi. Entró sin consultar, pero se arrepintió un poco cuando el aroma dulce entró como una ráfaga por sus fosas nasales. Olía a miel y enseguida se sintió empalagado.

Se cubrió la cara sin pensar e hizo un mohín. Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró a Levi sentado, mirándolo desde la cama con la misma expresión de siempre.

Seria.

Nada, nada había cambiado, así que Erwin recuperó su expresión tranquila, casi feliz, y se acercó a Levi.

—Dicen que tienes hanahaki, pero aquí huele a coma diabético.

—¿Qué sabes tú a lo que huelen los diabéticos, vejestorio?

No, nada había cambiado, ni siquiera cuando la cara de Levi se contrajo e hizo esta mueca dolorida y luego expulsó lo que parecía una rosa entera de su garganta. No lo era, claro está.

Y siguió y siguió, pero ya eran pétalos pequeños, menos brillantes.

—¿Crees que el color de las flores signifique algo, Levi?

Éste frunció más el ceño, claramente enfadado, pero Erwin no se amilanó; recogió las plantas con ambas manos, se las llevó al pecho y las apretó contra sí. Eran rojas, muy rojas.

Por supuesto, Levi no sólo no dijo nada, sino que volvió el rostro y adoptó esa expresión que usaba cuando estaba enfurruñado y no quería hablar. Erwin la conocía bien, pero en esta ocasión no podía dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, tenían cosas que discutir, ¿no? ¿Acaso no habían ido a por él a su oficina precisamente para esto?

Se sentó en el borde la cama, al costado de Levi, sintiendo algunos pétalos derramándose desde sus brazos hasta su regazo.

—¿Realmente se los dijiste, Levi?

—¿El qué?

—¿El causante de tu enfermedad?

Levi volvió a darle la cara, furioso.

—¿De qué carajo estás hablando, Erwin?

El comandante sonrió, no pudo controlarlo. Claro que no, Levi no habría dicho nada. Probablemente fue hoy que Hanji, su más ferviente seguidora, se enteró por primera vez de esta enfermedad. Probablemente llevaba meses con esto y nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo había notado. ¿Así que cómo habría podido decirle Levi a cualquiera lo que estaba pasando en sí mismo?

Bueno, a pesar de eso, no es que Hanji fuera estúpida. Algo debió haber sabido para dirigirle a Erwin esa mirada cargada de… cosas, de maquinaciones, de sucesos del pasado.

De certezas.

—Habría dicho algo si hubiera pensado que era más severo, Erwin —quizá se estaba disculpando de alguna manera, tenía un gesto preocupado—; pero pensé… pensé… No sé qué pensé, pero ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que realmente tuviera esta estúpida enfermedad?

Erwin volvió a reír.

—¿Quizá del cien por ciento? ¿O hay otra enfermedad donde el paciente vomite flores?

A Levi no le fue bien la broma y le dio un manotazo al rubio, tirándole los pétalos rojos. Erwin, no obstante, seguía riendo.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¿Cuántos putos casos hay así? ¿A cuántos pacientes has visto con tus propios ojos, hijo de puta?

—Sólo uno —replicó enseguida, con una sonrisa vaga y la mirada azul sobre Levi, que se echó a temblar—. Sólo uno.

Le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar nudoso y después el mentón. La boca, aunque olía dulce, estaba seca y pálida como la de cualquier otro enfermo. Erwin se sorprendió de la textura de los labios, de lo rugosos que estaban aun contra los callos de sus dedos.

—Aunque no me explico por qué contrajiste esa enfermedad, en primer lugar.

 

Los alargados párpados de Levi de pronto se levantaron mucho, pero no pudo decir nada porque la boca de Erwin ya estaba cubriendo la suya, exhalando dentro un sabor amargo —whisky, claramente— que se revolvió con el suyo, de cande. Apretó la manta que cubría sus rodillas, sin poder responder al beso a pesar de los intentos de Erwin de hacerle mover la boca.

El rubio, dándose por vencido, se separó. Levi notó que aún estaba la curva encima de su mentón, su extraña calma.

—Mejora pronto, Levi —le dijo, acariciando nuevamente su cara y luego levantándose la cama. Miró al suelo y, tras dudar unos segundos, se agachó para recoger uno de los pétalos carmines que tapizaban el suelo.

Levi lo vio, lo vio levantar el estúpido pétalo y acercárselo a los labios y luego dirigirle una última mirada llena de azul y _algo_ que disolvió todo el contenido de su caja torácica. Se llevó la mano al pecho, inseguro de que su corazón siguiera ahí, mientras Erwin le daba la espalda y salía de su habitación aún con el pétalo en la mano.

 

Hanji lo volvió a ver en la noche, cuando le llevó la cena. Nunca lo había hecho, pero Levi se lo había encargado cuando cayó enfermo la velada anterior, como un último deseo o algo así.

—¿Has vuelto a ver a Levi? —fue lo primero que Erwin cuestionó, sin abandonar la pluma que escribía su nombre en algún documento.

—Sí…

—¿Y?

Esta vez la miró, expectante. Ella encogió los hombros.

—Se le ve mejor, sí. A pesar de estar como está, no me deja acercarme mucho, pero sus pulmones hacen ruidos menos extraños que hoy por la mañana.

—Bien.

Erwin no dijo más y ella se limitó a dejar la bandeja de comida en el asiento que Levi normalmente utilizaba cuando estaba en la oficina del comandante, que era básicamente siempre. Siempre que no estaba entrenando, al menos. Se cruzó de brazos, quizá una mímica involuntaria del capitán, y decidió que no quería dejar pasar el tema.

—¿Qué hiciste exactamente, Erwin?

—Sólo le pedí que se recuperara.

El rubio era ingenioso, sí. Hanji se sentó enfrente de él, con las piernas cruzadas. Sabía que si Erwin le pedía a Levi que contara cada hormiga que cruzara por los campos, él lo haría; sabía que Erwin, aun si no era con mala fe, sacaba siempre ventaja de eso y que para Levi nunca, _nunca_ , había significado un detrimento en la alta estima en que tenía a Erwin. Sabía algunas cosas más, pero no las había podido comprobar porque ni la lealtad ni el amor eran constantes que pudiera medir y cosas así, francamente, no llamaban mucho su atención.

Pero no, no lo podía dejar pasar tampoco.

—Sé que Levi haría cualquier cosa por ti, comandante… pero las enfermedades, creo que no funcionan así.

Erwin sonrió. Su sonrisa pequeñita. Miró a Hanji, después a la cena que se enfriaba. Después se puso serio, con los ojos sobre el sello de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, sus Alas de la Libertad.

—No iba a dejar que mi soldado más fuerte muriera, Hanji.

Ésta enarcó las cejas. Buscó alguna expresión en Erwin, pero tras varios segundos entendió que no la iba a encontrar y se dio por vencida. Suspiró y sin decir una palabra más salió de la oficina del comandante, que viró su mirada al pétalo de sangre que descansaba junto a sus libros y siguió trabajando, suprimiendo un suspiro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> El falso spoiler del capítulo 106 fue que Levi tosía sangre... Mejor que tosa flores.
> 
> No soy experta en la enfermedad de hanahaki, así que si hay algún error, ¡por favor háganmelo saber!


End file.
